


The Hanging Man

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [385]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: To know that your life is technically no longer in your own hands has to be one of the worst realizations in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 October 2016  
> Word Count: 593  
> Prompt: "The Hanging Man" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: To know that your life is technically no longer in your own hands has to be one of the worst realizations in the world.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was not what I intended to write initially. I figured it would be something with Damien when he was down in the grave during the exorcism attempt. But it didn't go that way at all. I think I like the new track it took as much as what would have been my original idea. And perhaps that original idea will come about yet. We'll see…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"By the roots of my hair some god got hold of me.  
I sizzled in his blue volts like a desert prophet."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Hanging Man"

 

It's never easy to be chosen by a deity. To know that your life is technically no longer in your own hands has to be one of the worst realizations in the world. I've watched it countless times over the millennia of my existence.

For the most part, they learn from one of my kind. Or one of my former kind. It depends on which deity is doing the choosing. The devout are always surprised and awed; both at the presence of an angel, fallen or not, but also at being chosen. They rarely believe that they are worthy of the role thrust upon them. And they rarely understand the rules that go into accepting the life for which they've been chosen. But they're all willing to do what they must in service to God, Satan, or whatever deity they believe is choosing them.

Sister Greta falls into this category, among others. She was chosen as a child to be one of God's chosen emissaries, but wouldn't realize exactly what her role would be until into adulthood. She has always been one of the faithful, doing everything in her power to save souls through God's love. That she also has become such an expert on all things related to the Antichrist has been a particularly jaunty feather in her cap. As with some of the exceedingly devout, she occasionally becomes overzealous in her methods, but she means well.

To an extent, Ann Rutledge also falls under this umbrella. Her annunciation wasn't as obvious as Greta's, but it was just as life-changing. She has dedicated her entire life and soul to the Power she serves, in the guise of both Satan and the Antichrist. She doesn't look for personal gain, only for ways to prove her devotion. She has come far in her lifetime, and accepts that she is a small cog in a large machine. That doesn't deter her from her duties, her devotion. If anything, it strengthens her sense of purpose.

On the other hand, there are some who take to their new roles immediately. These are usually the exceedingly pious or, more likely, the corrupted and easily corruptible. These tend to become part of Satan's arsenal because they have no qualms going against their own beliefs, especially if they think that it will offer them a handsome reward of fame, money, possessions, or whatever it is they covet. The personal glory and power tend to be the greatest motivator for the chosen of this type.

John Lyons is one of these people. He has been a source of great amusement to Satan and several of my kind. They know what kind of endgame will occur for him. He is far too involved in the brokering and amassing of power to realize that he's simply tightening the noose around his own neck with a rope of his own devising. He feels he is above the beliefs he espouses, and wants to have the Beast under his boot heel when the ascension happens. How little he understands the young man that will rule us all.

The time of reckoning is upon us. The day when the Antichrist takes his rightful place and ushers in a new age of enlightenment is coming sooner than anyone truly understands. Things are going to change, and no one is truly aware of what will be left after the dust settles.


End file.
